Souls Sister
by Supernaturalchick9
Summary: Jaz Evans.. She interseting. Well she must be if she can catch a God's eye. Partnered with a Weapon that just might piss said 'God' off more the mortals themselves, and a snobby boy that her mother wants her to marry. Can our God win her over? Read and find out. Black*StarXOC
1. Im a Evans

"Jasmine Chistine Evans! How dare you!" my mother screeched. Her arms flailing, red eyes like daggers on the back of my head.

"Who gives a damn!" I turn kicking the multi thousand dollar piano.

" I don't care that I'm 'pose to preform for the goddamned president next week! I don't care that you'll ground me! This place hasn't been home since Granny died! Its been hell!" I turn once more my white heels clicking on the floor, my dress rising to mid thigh as I break into a run. I hear my mother calling after me but I know she's not going to bother to follow. If anything she would have a servant fetch me. I kick off the heels darting into my bedroom. I glance around at the pink walls and diamond studded bedding, the thousand dollar stuffed animals and pristine dolls in the corner, untouched since I was five.

"Why the hell do you still treat me like Im a kid!" I yell at the stuff animals, it doing nothing to calm my anger. I walk over to my vanity and collapse onto the seat. I stare into my red eyes like Im looking at a different person, the smudged black eyeliner making my eyes look like rubys, with tears falling unwillingly out out of them. I yank my hair out of the tight bun my mother makes me wear, made, I correct myself as I watch it fall info it's long white choppy wavy layers. It reaches the middle of my back. I stand stomping over to my wardrobe and yank open the solid white doors of my wardrobe. Only to reveal dresses, gowns, skirts, and suits. I rip all of them to the floor with rage and pull the old military bag out of the back. It was a dusty black back with multiple rips in it. I pull my clothes out and slip out of the light red cocktail dress. I pull on bright red tights and black tore skinny jeans. You can see the red through the many holes in the jeans. I slip on a red spaghetti tank top that matches my eyes. It stops right at my belly button. Which is where my hair ends on my back. I pull on a silver studded belt on my low ride jeans and buckle it. I march over to my closet the size of a room to again find it filled with dresses and heels. I head to the back of it and pull on worn black combat boots, which I leave unlaced and loose. I walk to my vanity leaving dusty boot prints on my pure white carpet. I wipe off my smudged makeup and reapply my eyeliner and mascara. I put on my red lipstick which my mother hates. I laugh showing my white teeth. I have one sharp tooth, one only. It's on the top left side where a vampire would have his fangs. I yank a brush though my hair and grab a black beanie and shove all my hair in it so my parents has nothing to grab as I leave, I rub my scalp in remembrance of last time, when I almost got away, the police brought me back, I was 14, the same year my bro left. I grab my cropped black leather jacket and throw it on. I pull the collar up and push the sleeves past my forearms. I slide my hand into the pocket of the jacket and pull out the necklace that was inside. It is a pair of dogtags. I smile as I place it over my neck and read the name ingraved in the silver metal.

On one::

Dean Evans

Demon Scythe

Demon Weapon Unit

On the other::

Killed in Action

I sigh as I rub my thumb over the scythe inlaied on the tag. I zip up the military bag only throwing a couple cokes and some candy in it. I take all the money out of my wallet, including the multiple credit and debit cards out of it. I yank the drawer out of the stand out of my bed. I reach into the back and pull out a bag I had taped into the back price of wood. I open it and pull out all the money I saved over the years I snuck out and worked at the bar. I never wanted to rely on my family fortune so I worked for my own money. I toss it into the bag as I sling it on my shoulder as I walk across the hall and pull a key out of the plant next to the door. Im the only one who knows it's there. I unlock the door and walk into my dead grandmothers and grandfathers room. I sit on their bed, forcing myself not to cry from the memory of them. I look around at the deep red roses everywhere. It was a very elegant room, the only one I liked to be in. I didn't even sleep in my room half the time, I slept in here. I pull myself out of my memories and walk over to the crystal case my grandma owned, owns I correct myself, it's still hers, she never sold it to anyone. I open it and grab a velvet bag out of it. I dump it on the bed as a gold locket falls out. I pick it up and open it, it has a picture of my grandmother and grandfather. I smile and clasp it around my neck, admiring the detailed roses on the gold heart. I stand and kneel at the nightstand of my grandfather, I dump all the rocks out of the vase onto the floor, I sort through them until find and pick up the motorcycle keys. I open the nightstand cabinet and pull out a Black helmet, it resembles a dirt bike helmet but with no visor. It has a tinted black window shield. I pick it up and carry it under my arm, key ring locked around my finger. I hop down the stairs, the only way i can walk down stairs really. I walk over to the doors and open them, only to find it was raining.

"Looks like you can't leave now Jazzie."

I turn ready to snap, but only two people call my by the name.

"Wessie!" I smile and turn to my older brother. He just groans and rolls his eyes.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Wessie'?" he asked walking over and pulling off my beanie.

"Nevermind that, I'm still leaving tonight. And yes, I'm taking Baby." I smile.

" Your taking that death trap in the rain!" I yells waving his arms. I laugh and reassure him that I'll be fine. He hands me a phone.

"For the trip Jazzie, My numbers already in there, so make sure you stay in touch, unlike Soul." Wes explains pulling me into a hug "And don't worry, it's my money not the family's, I know you dont want to take from them so don't worry bout that."

"Thanks Wes, Sorry for leaving you with the wrath of the devils." I apologize pulling out of his hug.

"Nah, don't worry about it Sis, I've been with them too long. They'll most likely just yell and ask why you couldn't be perfect, like they did Soul." Wes mocks my mothers rage from last time. I laugh tossing the phone into the bag along with my beanie and say good bye one last time as I walk outside into the rain. I pull open the garage door. I smile as I see Baby, a sleek black crotch rocket. I sit on and pile my white hair into the helmet and push it on my head. I pull the sleeves up once more above my forearms to feel the cool rain on my skin, I pull the collar up one more time before I rev up the engine. I pull out into the rain I hear my Parents yelling at me, not caring, and not looking back at the mansion of hell that I once called home.

* * *

please reveiw


	2. Blue Haired Monkey

Black*Stars pov:

(A/N Star might be a little occ, imma try to make him more mature in this story due to it's non-existent plot)

"YAAAAHHHHOOOOOOO YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE A PERSON AS BIG AS ME GERARD SCHAEFER!" I yell jumping off a roof, Tsubaki in my hand. Tsubaki is in Chain Scythe form the chain flying behind me with a slight clang. I chase the mutilated creature that used to be the human, Gerald Schaefer.

"Black*Star!" a voice vibrated through the weapon in my hand. "We have to stop him now! This has been too long of a chase, stop him now!" Tsubaki rarely yells at me, but I saw the reason for her worry. Coming down the streets of Death City was a single motorcycle. I assumed it was a guy returning from a bar or something, but I knew that me and the keshien egg blended into the shadows and he didn't see us. The bike got closer as the monster darted into the street. The bike swerved and skidded as the rider was thrown from his seat, the person attempted to land on their feet but the left one gave out and the rider gave a small cry. He fell and rolled onto his side, then I saw... It was a girl.

"Black*Star! The Keishen!"

"RIGHT! LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" I felt my soul wavelength connect and amplify. I charged the keshsin, I was ready to strike until it grabbed the injured girl and held her in front of him. Her helmet was still on so I couldn't see her face or hair, but it was still to late to stop the attack. I tried to move the angle of the blade until I felt it hit against another.

"What the hell?" I questioned under my breath, as I saw the forearm of the girl change into a scythe blade, it looked alot like Soul's blade, except the bottom was black and the top was red. The girl deflected my blades and turned and cut the surprised Kishin egg in half. After a moment the red discolored soul appeared where the body evaporated. The girl fell to the ground with another small cry as she fell on her ankle. The rain stopped as the girl, already soaking wet from riding in the rain, plopped down into a puddle. Tsubaki transformed back into her human form, and knelt by the girl.

"Are you okay miss?" the girl moved her head and looked at Tsubaki through her mask. I looked at the clothes she was wearing, red tights through black ripped skinny jeans, red belly tank with a cropped black leather jacket, unlaced combat boots, gold locket and dogtags. I saw her right forearm was skinned and bleeding. The girl pulled off her helmet, and once again I was reminded of Soul. Her hair was damp, but white, long and wavy with choppy layers throughout. Her eyes startled me though. I was used to Soul's deep red eyes, but this girls were bright. Ruby red eyes lined in black eyeliner and mascara. She had red lipstick that almost was the same shade as her eyes, but not quite. Overall she was gorgeous. Then she stole the words out of my mouth-

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned looking at Tsubaki then me.

"Surely you've heard of me. I am the man who will surpass god, the great BLACK*STAR!" I boast I look back to her eyes and she replies.

"Good for you, and you?" she turns to Tsubaki.

"I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki replies as sweetly as ever.

"And what about you? You interrupted the great gods hunt!" the girl gets to her knees, but not without a grimace.

"Unimportant right now, just call me Jaz." she stands unsteady. She looks around and sees the keishen soul.

"What is tha- OMIGOD MY FREAKING BIKE!" she yells and turns to run twords her bike, which is only scrapped up with a broken pipe and minor stuff, or at least that's what I thought. That is, she was running until she tried to step on her left foot, he ankle gives out and she crys out and starts to fall. I used Star Speed and got in front of her. She fell onto my chest and let's out a gasp. I set her back down on the ground and remove her boot and lightly touch her ankle, she tries to pull it away, but fails.

"Welp, the great me, has determined your ankle is at least sprained, we should still probally take you to see Stein, and we need to wrap you arm up as well." I stand up, and offer her my hand, Tsubaki comes up behind me.

"Jaz?" said girl looked at Tsubaki "Do you have any place to stay? After all, it is our fault your hurt and Transportation is ruined." Tsubaki asked worried the girl was in some trouble with home. Her being out this late and all. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet... Er.. Foot. She grabbed her boot and put her foot in it slowly.

"Urm no I don't, but don't bother yourself with it. I can at least get to a hotel with the bike, then can fix it myself there. Besides I'm trying to find my brother and don't want to be a bother." Jaz gives me a dazzling smile showing her teeth, they are white just like her hair, and she has one sharp one on the left side. She walks over to her bike with difficulty and a slight limp. I walk over to her.

"Please, I insist. Besides you remind me of a friend of mine, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. And we can even help you finds your brother. And the great god-like me dosnt leave a injured girl to venture on by herself. And other words, you a weapon, so you should come to the DWMA to hone your skills. Come on you don't Really have a choice." I tell her. "Just follow on your bike if you can get it started." Jaz picked up her bike, and put her helmet back on. She started up and followed me and Tsubaki back to our house.

**time skip**

"Ahh, let me put this simply, your ankle is sprained. Really badly." Stein took a long drag on his cigarette. I sat on the kitchen counter of my and Tsubaki's apartment. Tsubaki was in the shower, and Jaz was sitting on the couch with Stein on his chair looking at her ankle, he'd already looked at her arm and just wrapped it up with gauze. He was in the process of wrapping her ankle, he put two thin metal prices in it to help stabilize her ankle as she walks on it.

"Thanks Stein, you can go now." I jump down from the counter and walk over.

"Yea sure, just don't forget your paper on Monday. It's a big grade." Stein rolls out the door and I follows,

" Yea Okay. That paper ain't no bigger than me." I boast and shut the door. I turn back to Jaz who is looking at the locket and fiddling with the dog tags. Her hair is wet from her shower, and she's wearing Tsubaki's clothes. A pair of white short shorts, and a black tanktop. Her clothes are in the dryer and her bag is by the door. Her shorts show that She has long legs and a nice figure too. I walk over to the couch and lift her legs, she goes to move them but I just sit down and put them on my lap.

"So Jaz, what were ya doing out that late?"

Jaz pov

"So Jaz, what were ya doing out that late?" I look up at the blue hair guy on the other end of the couch. BlackStar has deep green eyes and aqua blue hair, he has tons on muscles and a star on his right bicep. Right now he is wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a blue wife beater.

"Well, my parents were plain jack asses, they always expected me to be perfect. But I never wanted to be. So after 14 years of shit, my grandma died, then I endured 1 more year of that same shit, except it was worse. My mom had some guy she wanted me to meet, and that was the last straw, so I left." I looked up into his green eyes, they looked filled with sorrow and confusion.

"So your 15?"

"Yep, what about you?" I asked wondering.

"I'm 16, Tsubaki's 17" he answers.

"So is Tsubaki your girlfriend?" I laugh at his widening eyes,

"N-N-no. I've never been asked that before, she's my weapon." he laughs.

"So this is the Academy for weapons?"

"Yep, the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. You always known you were a scythe?"

" Yea, my mom said if i used it she would put my Grandma in a nursing home though, so i never used it much. But the DWMA? My brother left to come here, he's a scythe." I smile wondering if my brothers here.

"Really? What's your last name maybe I know him?"

"Oh it's Evans, my brothers name is Soul."

"Eater!" BlackStar yells.

"No, I said Soul. Soul Evans." I brunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"No, no, no, Soul Eater Evans. He changed his last name. Dude that mans my best friend!" he jumps off the couch, "We can meet him tomorrow, I call him now." he leaves, and my eyes close unwillingly, and I fall asleep.

BlackStar pov

I walk back into the room,

"Yo, he didn't answer, I'll call him-" I look up from my cell phone to find Jaz on the couch, asleep. I laugh softly, as I grab a blanket from the closet and place it over her figure. I brush her hair out of her face and head back to my room that I share with Tsubaki. Evan a man as big as me needs some sleep.


	3. I meet my Sister

Souls pov

"SOUL! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU AWNSER THE PHONE!-" I reach over and pick up the phone in my nightstand.

"What the hell 'Star?"

**mumblemumblemumble*

"What it's noon?"

**mumblemumblemumble*

"No Maka and I had a late night."

**mumblemumblemumble*

"NO STAR! Not that type, we were on a mission last night." I groan, wanting him to get to the point.

**mumblemumblemumble*

"What someone for me to meet? Who?"

**mumblemumblemumble*

"Fine I'll get Maka and we'll meet you there, I don't understand why you just can't tell me though."

**mumblemumblemumble*

"yea fine, bye." I hang up the phone and slide my legs over the bed sitting up.

"Whasstarwant."

I look up to see my sleepy meister rubbing her eyes. Her hair is messy and her eyes are half open. I smirk at her lazy outfit, baggy sweatpants and -

"Maka why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" I laugh, at her baffled expression.

"'s comfy I 'spose" Maka mumbles her answer, coming to sit on my bed beside me. "So wha he want?" The blonde laid her head on my shoulder still rubbing her eyes.

"He said he has someone he wanted me to meet, so were all going to meet at the cafe for lunch." I sum up the phone call. Maka closes her eyes then jumps to her feet.

"Its lunch time? Come on we have to get moving!" the now awake meister run out of my room and into her own.

"So not cool, why can't I just do nothing all day." I get out of bed and pull on a pair of light blue jeans, a red Teeshirt and my black sneakers. I walk into the bathroom and push my black headband I to my unruly white hair. I rub all the sand out of my deep red eyes wondering who this 'person' 'my god' demands I meet.

"Soul let's go!" I turn to see Maka, wearing her usual skirt, vest , boots and black jacket. She tosses me my leather jacket and motorcycle keys.

"Kay let's go."

*time skip*

Jaz pov

"I'm Liz, this is my little Sis patty. Were both Demon Pistols. And this is our meister-"

"disgusting!" the kid with the weird three stripes got up and was staring at me.

"Exuse me?" I question, wondering if I should remember this for when the funny farm asked if there were any warning signs.

"Your asymmetrical. Your jeans are ripped and your lipstick is smudged on the right side." then even I couldn't believe what he did, he walked up in my face and wiped the 'extra' makeup off. That was the last straw. I pulled my arm back and let it fly.

"and his name is Kid, short for Death the Kid." Liz groaned.

"Sorry then." I unfurled my fist and brushed off my jeans, I had the same outfit on from last night minus the red tights under the jeans, then I froze.

"Wait did I just punch Death?" I asked wondering if I screwed myself over.

"Nah" I turn to see Black*Star answering my question "You just punched Deaths son."

"Oh great." I moan sarcastically, I run my fingers through my hair.

"Well me and Patty are going to take Kiddo home. Great to meet you Jaz. Bye guys." Liz picks up Kid on her back and heads out the door.

"KEEHHEE BYE GUYS" Patty laughs and bounces out the door after Liz. I pick up my coffee that the waitress just brought and dump sugar and milk in it.

"Yo do you want any coffee with that milk Jazzie?" I spill some coffee on my lap and jump to my feet.

"WhAt the hell I alm-" I turn and see a familiar mass of white hair and red eyes.

"Soul?" my eyes widen as my brother appears in front of me. "SOUL!" I run and throw my arms around my other brother.

"Jazzie, what you doing here, no visit I guess." Soul rubs the back of his head sheepishly. I pull my arm back and punch him in the shoulder,

"Damn you! Why the hell didn't you keep in touch!" I yell at him, hoping my hit hurt like a bitch.

"damn! Wow you got a lot stronger since I last saw you. But not calling you and Wes was uncool of me wasn't it?" He grabs his arm, and greets the rest of the group.

"oh and his is my meister Maka." he grabs a petite girl with honey blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a school girl outfit though her boots were awesome.

"nice to meetcha Maka. I'm Jaz." I shake her hand and smile.

"With that hair, eyes, and tooth, you must be Soul's sister." I suddenly get defensive of my looks.

"Why is there something wrong with my hair, eyes, and teeth?" I questioned crossing my arms, wondering if the girl would freak.

"No of corse not, your actually stunning." The girl, Maka smiles not scared of me as most people would be.

"Looks like you passed, most people'd shit themselves if I so much as crossed my arms. So Soul how'd you know it was me, I thought 'Star didn't tell you?" I turn to the albino, Who was talking with Black*Star.

"oh I saw Baby out there, that's still her name right?" he looks out the window at my bike.

"Yep, running just as good."

"what's with the scratches on the side?"

"oh well I kinda crashed last night. I fixed her up though!" I admit scratching my head.

"What? Are you hurt?" Soul runs over and grabs my shoulder.

"Nah! I'm fine. 'Star called , who by the way is just plain weird, and he wrapped up my ankle and arm."

"So you did hurt yourself."

"Well yea, but nothing big just a sprained ankle. I can still walk on it, and a scrapped arm." I pulled up my jacket sleeve to show him the bandage.

"See fine." I smile. " so do you still have Honey?" Soul smiles and nods on response. "is it still that ugly orange?"

"Hey don't insult my Honey!"

"Then prove it. A race." I smile, wondering what he would do. Soul stares at me.

"No."

"what you scared?"

"No I don't want you crashing agein." I frowned, I didn't expect him to say no. I really wanted to see If I could still win, after all these years. Lucky me, I know his weak spot.

"Oh so your bike isn't cool enough then," I ignored Souls look of rage, and the gasps from the crowd. "Or do you think your little sis will show you up and you wont Be cool anymore? Common man, you won last time, I just wanta rematch." I smile seeing his ears blush and eyebrow twitch.

"fine, but you are wearing your helmet."

"whatever."


	4. A Race

"You ready pretty boy?" I turn to see Soul sitting on his cruising motorcycle, still painted a ugly orange.

"Yep, my bike will beat that piece of shit." Soul laughs, but I just look down at my black crotch rocket with pride.

"Soul! Don't swear at your sister!" Maka scolds him, and hits him on the head with a book? Whatever,

"Yo 'Star! Count us off!" I yelled at the boy who jumped in between our two bikes.

"On you mark," I flipped m visor down..

"Get set," I revved the engine..

"GO!" I shot off, and easily got in front of Soul. I laughed and saw the fountain that we were to race to and back. It was a big fountain with at least a foot of water in it, and jets shooting water up, there as a skull insignia as the main décor. Soul shot up beside me, as we were turning the fountain. He was on the inside closest to it. Then I got a great idea, we were a the right angle that if I it Soul off he would fly right into the fountain. So I did. I took my bike and gave the engine a little more and got ahead of Soul. I squeezed the brake, making my bike come to a quick stop, the bike leaned sideways and the tires squealed against the cobblestones. Souls eyes looked like dinner plates, as I heard the gangs screams and hollers from a good 50ft away. Soul slammed on his brakes as he flew from his seat, landing right in the water, a jet stream hitting his head. I laughed as I straightened up my bike and circled the fountain before I went back to the gang. Everyone was laughing as I slid off my bike. I pulled my helmet off and ruffled up my hair before walking off to Soul, who of which was still seething in the fountain.

"Aww pour Soulie got a wittle bit wet." I mocked chuckling at my handiwork.

"you bitch." Soul puts venom in the two words.

"Well karma's a bitch ain't it? Thats what you did to me last time ain't it?" I retaliate.

"SOUL! you put you sister in a fountain!" Black*Star looked like he was about to have a heart attack from laughing so hard.

"Yea and as our mother was chasing us too! You remember how pissed she was?" I held out my hand to help Soul out of the fountain.

"Yea you 'spoiled' your dress, wasn't the umm important dude there? What was his name?" Soul grabs my hand.

"yea the preside- EIIIKKK!" I cut off with a squeal as Soul pulls me into the fountain as well. I sit up in the water soaking wet, I can just imagine the steam coming out of my ears and the fire in my eyes, from the rate everyones backing away.

"IMMA KILL YOU!" I jump on Soul until Black*Star pulls me off. He sets me down and I wring out my hair. Black*Star helps Soul out as I give the devil of a brother the best evil eye I can manage. I slide my jacket off then pull off my boot and dump the water out. Then same win the other. I'm about to put my boot back on until I'm pushed back into the fountain. With my socked feet hanging over the edge, I look up at Soul and see him smirking.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" he says in a girly tone.

"Well payed Bro, well played. But I do NOT sound like that." I pull myself out of the fountain.

"Is Jazzie a wittle bit wet?" Soul mocks again, in the same girly tone!

"That's it!" I tackle Soul pulling his arm behind his head.

"Get off! Salvum me!" Soul yells in pain, only to receive confused looks from his friends, and a smile from me.

"Dic patrui!" I reply seeing what his reaction would be.

"" Numquam! Adepto inferno off!"

"unum verbum!" I pull harder on his arm making him yell.

" AVUNCULO AVUNCULO!" I release his arm, and stand up.

"Haha I won!" I spin on my heel and go retrieve my boots and jacket.

Soul pov

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see my sister, but she's still a pain in my ass. And she's gonna move in with me and Maka, she's going to share a room with me, since I have the bigger room, and she's my sister. I think Liz is going to take her shopping for clothes, while I clean up my room a bit. After explaining to everyone that my mother and father made Jaz, Wes and I all learn Latin, for some stupid reason, I mean they didn't even know it. Me and Jaz would always curse them out in Latin, or talk about them at the Dinner table only Wes understanding us. We finally got lunch and headed home. After all me and Jaz still needed to dry off. Being shown up by my sister is so uncool, but I love her still, I just hope my parents don come looking for her, I thought she was suppose to play for the big wig in the white house next week, oh well.

translations(latin)(google trans.)

"Salvum me!" - save me!

"Dic patrui!"- say uncle!

"" Numquam! Adepto inferno off"- never! Get the hell off!

"unum verbum!- one word!

" AVUNCULO AVUNCULO!"- UNCLE UNCLE!


	5. What! School?

Jaz Pov:::

Shopping with Liz was a nightmare, just as bad as Soul said it would be, if not worse. She drug me from store to store. Trying on outfit after outfit. She wanted me to try on dresses and heels for her amusement but I strictly refused. I stuck to pants and boots, I got a couple of sneakers as well. Liz paid for it all, Kid's credit card. Sucks for that Kid, having Liz using his money, I though the must be broke until I remembered he was the kid that I punched, Death's son. Well that was a couple hours ago, while I was out shopping with the girls Soul cleaned out his room and put an extra bed in it, the sheets and blankets matched his, a pale grey. While his walls were a pale yellow, with hardwood flooring. He made room in his closet and helped me put away my clothes. For a while we just chilled on the bed and caught up on things we missed, I told him how the family was doing, how controlling our mother still was. And he told me what type of things they do here. After doing that for a bit it was around midnight.

"So its Monday huh?" I moan, I've always hated Mondays.

"Yup, oh I don't know if Maka told you but your going to be coming to the DWMA with us because you're a scythe too."

"Oh great, school too!" I mutter sarcastically. Falling back into my pillow.

"I thought the same thing at first, but it ain't nothing like the private school, don't worry. Your in my class with everyone anyway, and we have as a teacher, he's a cool man." Soul throws his arms behind his head and flops on his back, making the bed jump a bit. I stand up and dust off my shorts. And get a strange look from Soul, I raise my eyebrow, pulling down my tank top, and walk out into the kitchen.

Soul Pov::

My head falls back into my pillow and I shake my head. My sister might have legs like Maka, but those were so short I should go to hell, as her brother, for allowing her to wear them. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep until I heard something crash through my window. I opened one eye and saw a idiot sitting atop my desk.

"Black*Star what the hell are you doing here at midnight?" I close my eye again, and heard some shuffling papers move. "Did you forget to do your paper?" I open my eyes and sit up.

"Yessss, and your god was wondering if you did it?" so called god, opened drawers and shuffle through them too.

"Well, my god, I did not do the paper. Maka wouldn't let me copy it." I groan and stand up.

"Didn't that creepy Dr. guy say if you didn't do it he would dissect you?" Me and Black*Star turn to see Jaz leaning on the door jam with a glass of water. I turn to Black*Star to see his reply. But unfortunately for him, I see him staring at her legs. I make a mental note to hit him for defiling my sister.

"Y-y-yea." 'Star blushes and stutters an answer turning away.

"Yo 'Star do ya wanna watch some TV?" I turn as he nods and we head into the living room. I see Jaz put on her headphone and turn her music up to the point I can hear the rhythm of the beat. She sets he water on my desk which is located next to her bed, and shut the door at a Jaz tapping on her knees the music that she could be playing on the piano. I turn and walk into the kitchen to see Black*Star sitting on the couch with a piece of cake. My cake. I walk over to said person and slug him on the shoulder, making him drop the cake that was on his fork.

"The hell man! I expected you to be pissed I ate you cake but not to punch me! God." Black*Star picks up the cake that fell and eats it.

"That was NOT for the cake." I fall onto the couch next to the cake eater.

"The hell it was for then?"

"Defiling my sister."

"Man I did NOT." BlackStar assures me finishing the cake off.

"Man, I saw you looking at her legs. And that blushing and stuttering! Come on!" I stand as he starts to walk to the door.

"Man is it LATE! Tsubaki is going to kill me! Id better get going." He opens the door and books it out slamming the door behind him. I chuckle walk over locking it, not like that could stop that idiot from coming in anyway, and head back to my room. I open the door and find Jaz music still blaring, asleep, still with her back propped on her wall, hands on her knees and head knocked back. I walk over and slide my hands under her knees and neck, laying her down and toss a blanket over her. I jump in my own bed, and close my eyes, Thinking about that blush BlackStar was sporting when he left. I soon knocked out with the horrid thought of Blackstar being apart of my family. Good God.

* * *

YES I KNOW DONT SHOOT ME! this is waayyyy too short. Im busy as hell and have no time to type. Sowy. SO BlackStar and Soul related? huh huh? haha welll please reveiw cause i need YOUR HELP! (doses presedent pointy thingy) SHould Jaz get a meister? IF sooo i need a OC... He can alose turn out to like Jaz, so BlackStar has someones ass to kick. well please admit Ocs if you think she should get a meister or if not tell it she should be a self-operating weapon. WEEEELLLLPPP OH AAANNNNNDDDD,,,,,,,, if you have any funny crack lines you want me to use tell me them i will try to get them in this. I love One liners. welp please reveiw... :):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	6. Meister Conner Smiths

Jaz pov::

My morning started with water being dumped on my face.

"sanguinum infernus!" I yell bolting up in bed, only to see Soul standing there in tan pants, white shirt and black leather jacket. His hair, still as unruly as ever, was pushed back with a back hair band.

"What's wrong with a normal wakeup call?" I wipe water off my face with the towel he hands me.

"I tried, for 10 minutes. Get up and dressed, it's school time." I slip out of bed and Soul walks out the room, shutting the door behind him. I walk over to our closet and pull on sheer black tights, and a pair of short yellow shorts. I grab a light purple spaghetti tank top, and pull it on with my black bomber overtop. The locket hung right between my collar bones and the dog tags hitting the top of my stomach. I brush my hair and pull it into a single messy braid down my back. My first few layers fall out making my hair look like a bob ending at my chin, with my braid hanging out. I roll on black eye liner then red lipstick. I sit on the bed a I pull on my combat boots and leave then loosely unlaced. I go to grab the glass of water on my nightstand from last night, then I realize that's the water Soul dumped on me. With a sigh and dry throat, I walk into the kitchen of the apartment to find Maka cooking eggs and Soul chopping down on his.

"How do you like your eggs Jaz?" Maka was wearing the outfit she had on the other day, minus the jacket. Her ashy hair was done up in pigtails.

"Scrambled please." I walk over to the fridge and grab a coke out of it. I pop the tab with a manicured nails, done in clear polish. I sat down as Maka set my eggs on the table. Then sits down to eat her eggs. When everyone was ready, we headed down the stairs.

"I'll just follow you guys on my bike."

"Careful Jazzie." Soul says as I sling my leg over placing my foot in the metal bar. Him and Maka get on his bike, and start the engine, I do the same. Then we take off for the school. The architecture of this town is amazing, buildings that should fall over, and cobblestone streets that look hundreds of years old, but instead of the scenery I find myself thinking about the blue haired idiot. He looked so cute when he was stuttering last night, and red is a nice color on him to. He has great muscles- Jaz, he's Souls best friend, no hitting on him. I have to remind myself this even though I keep my composure when I see him. When we pull up to the school, I find my jaw on the ground. It's a massive building with red spikes and floating balls above the school, making the shape a a skull mask that I see everywhere in this town, from a distance. I pull up next to Soul, and throw my keys into the inside jacket of my pocket.

"Damn this is huge." I gape at the massive building, and they many students in front. I noted that most the guys were staring at me, and I think they lost their jaws when I pulled up.

"Yea, and you'll get lost if you don't know where your going. So stick with me or one of the gang." Soul shoves his hands in his pocket, walking up the steps. I followed as Maka left to go talk to a girl with short pink hair and one it black hair. Soul noticed me looking.

"That's Kim and Jacqueline." Soul slows up to walk beside me.

"Oh they partners?" Soul nods, "Who's the weapon?"

"Jackie, she's a lantern." Soul answered all my questions about the school and students, even teachers. When we arrived to the classroom. We saw the gang was there already, sitting in the back. We walked up to the and saw that Maka was there as well, with her nose burrows in a book. Liz cleared her throat, and taps Kids shoulder. He stands up.

"Uurm, sorry about the other day, you look A lot more symmetrical today." He took my hand and shook it. I suppose that was a compliment.

"Thanks you, so do you." I smile and shake his hand.

"Okay class take your seats." I went up and sat in the back row, next to Soul on my right and Liz on my left.

"Okay class we have a new student, would she please stand up." I stood, moving the chair back with my legs as I got up.

"Ah Jaz? No last name?" asked looking at a clip board.

"No, just Jaz." I crossed my arms, wondering why I was standing.

"Well tell the class about yourself I guess." Stein rolled his chair behind his desk, and put the clipboard away.

"Let's see, I'm Jaz, I'm a scythe, I play piano, guitar, and sing a little. I own that black motorcycle out there. Touch it you die. I'm great in a fist fight, have a twisted way with words, speak Latin. Hrmm..." I smirk at the boys who are looking at me like a kid in a candy shop. "Oh and Souls my brother!" The boys candy-shop faces turn into a look of pure horror, and they look at the boy next to me. "Can I sit now?" I holler to Stein I a monotone voice, whom of which nods his head, so I sit. Soul laid his head on the desk and Liz pulled out purple nail polish, and started to do her nails. I pulled out my headphones and put them in my ears, to drone out Stein dissections. I scroll through my list, until I find my favorite song I turn it on, playing the music as loud as it can go. Halfway through the song, the music quits. My eyes fly open, and see a scalpel severing the cord. I rip out he buds and give Stein a deadly look.

"Lord Death would like to see you." My face whitens. "And seeing Soul is asleep, Black*Star would you please escort her?" 'Star stands up, and I follow still seething about my headphone. Once were in the hallway, Black*Star starts a conversation.

"So why did you turn all white?" He questions.

"Because of the irony of the song I was listening to." I rub the back of my neck.

"and that would be?"

"Don't Fear the Reaper, by Blue Öyster Cult."

"Damn man!" he pats me on the back. "don't worry he ain't that bad."

"Let's hope." we stop as we approach giant doors.

"Wish me Luck." I open the doors and gape at the room,

"Luck Jazer, I'll wait for you." I wave as I though the guillotine arches. I wall up where I see a mirror and a guy. The guy has long black shaggy hair, reaching mid-neck, with light brown highlights. He has a black dress jacket, with a pair of grey skinny jeans. His jeans are turned into a pair of black combat boots, much like mine, that are loose and unlaced. I clear my throat and he turns, I see he is wearing a dark green graphic shirt with a panda wearing a army hat on it. He has bulky headphones hanging around his neck with the cord leading to his pocket.

"Lord Death?" I question looking into his clear blue eyes. He laughs.

"No I'm Conner Smiths, And I hope you arn't Lord Death." I smile.

"No I'm Jaz. No last name."

"Jaz No last name? That's a weird name."

"No! It's just Jaz, I don't have a last name."

" Okay! That makes a lot more sense." I turn my attention to the mirror, after I stop laughing.

"Let me try this." I take out a piece of paper that Soul gave me this morning. I write 4242564, on the mirror muttering it under my breath. A deep shadow overtakes the mirror, and I take a step back. A black jagged blob bounces out and a skull mask appears. Me, ready to attack, am clearly shocked when it used a childish voice.

"Hiya Hiya, what's cracking? Well I don't have much time so Jaz this is your meister Conner. The Conner this is your scythe Jaz. You train tonight after school, dismissed!" the blob, apparently Lord Death, turns back and disappears back into the mirror.

"Ummm, Okay then I'll see you after school Conner, I've got a friend waiting for me. I turn and walk out of the Death room, to find Black*Star doing push ups with one hand. He stops when he sees me.

"So what was that about?" He questions.

"Oh um, I got a meister, and start training after school." I explain with hand motions. I place my hand to my stomach as it rumbles.

"Oh hey do you wanna grab some grub?"

"Skip school? It's my first day." I ask to make sure I heard him right.

"Why not? They have great burgers, and the best milkshakes."

"Man, you had me at burgers, I'll just have to swing by the apartment so I can grab sweats for later."

"Sure lets go."

*time skip*

"What can I get you guys today?" the waitress asked me and Star, we already swung by the house, and I filled my army bag with sweats and stuff for training. Then we hit Death Burgers. This place is great, it looks just like something from a 90's movie for something.

"Yea I'll have a burger, everything on it, with a root beer." BlackStar orders handing the menu to the waitress, her name tag said June.

"And I'll have a plain cheeseburger, with a coke please." I also hand my menu to June. She returns with our drinks and I take a drink.

"You know, I've noticed you drink coke like water." I think for a moment,

"I guess I do, it's the best drink anyway!" I exclaim, narrowing my eyes as BlackStar snorts.

"No, Root Beer is the best drink ever." He raises his drink in a toast, as June brings our food.

"Just like a cheeseburger," I point to my food, "Is better than a regular burger." I point to his, as he laughs shaking his head.

Black*Star Pov::

I shake my head as she tells me how cheeseburgers are better than regular burgers. I decide it's better not to argue, she seems like she wouldn't stop until she won. I started eating as she did the same. I watch as her eyes light up.

" Told you it was good didn't I?" I ask as she swallows her food.

" Hell yes! This is amazing." she exclaims, taking a drink of her soda. After we finished our food, we walked out of the restaurant, laughing still.

"Well, that was a great lunch, even if I'm going to be told off by Soul for skipping." I sigh, with a smile.

"Soul? Telling you off for skipping? He does it all the time!" I tell her, patting her back, laughing at the though of Soul getting angry about school.

"Oh really? Thanks I'll just have to use that agents him." Jaz walks over the her bike.

"Well I hope we can have lunch another again." I feel a blush creeping up.

"Like a date?" Jaz looks at me smiling.

"Er-a-no-I-mean-well-" I get cut off as Jaz pecks my cheek.

"I'd love to." she smiles and I grin. She holds her arms out for a hug and I return it.

"Well I got to get to training. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure thing Jazzer." I grin.

"why are you calling me 'Jazzer'?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Ah well need a nickname and Soul took Jazzie, so I thought Jazzer was a name suited for you." She laughed showing her teeth, and one sharp tooth. She says goodbye and rides away towards the school, and I start heading home. Where Tsubaki will tell me off for skipping school once again.

Aura pov::

"Come on behind you!" I yelled and Conner swung me around slashing at the air where just was. I saw Stein coming up behind Conner fast, realizing Conner wouldn't have time. I transformed back into a human jumping in front of Stein, blocking him from getting Conner. I felt Steins hand hit my chest as his wavelength shocked into me. I yelled as Conner spun around and caught me.

"Impressive, you just met your meister today, and your willing to put your life in for his." I leaned into Conner gasping for air. "You guys can go for today, I'll be sending you , Maka's and BlackStar's group in to get keishen twins tomorrow, I'll tell you more about them tomorrow. When Stein rolls out of the room, I lay back on the floor. My bare back presses agents the cold boards. I was wearing a pair of grey biker short with a pair of baggy black sweat pants, elastic band over my heels, hanging halfway down my hips. I had a racer back white sports bra with black trim. I had a pair of white ankle socks, and no shoes on my feet. Conner appeared above me. He was wearing straight leg grey sweat pants, no shoes and no shirt either. I have to admit, he has nice abs.

"Thanks for that, you okay though? That looked like it hurt." he rubs the back of his neck with one hand, while holding out the other. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet. Since I'm still trying to catch my breath, I stumble and Conner catches me.

"Ugg thanks." I rub my chest, still having trouble breathing. I stand up, and wobble over to my military bag. I pull my leather jacket out and pull it on. I sit on the bench and pull my boots on. Conner sits next to me and pulls his boots on and his dark red sweatshirt overtop. We walk outside, and I walk over to my bike. I start it up, say my goodbyes, and head towards the apartment. It's around 9 o'clock now, and the entire time we've been training that was the only time I got hit with the wavelength. And I could still feel it. I park my bike next to Soul's and walk up to the apartment. I open the door to fond Soul up watching TV.

"Hey." I tops my bag down and walk over to the fridge, grabbing a coke and popping the tab.

"You skipped school, and all you have to say is hey?" Soul asked in a stern voice.

"Yea, after I got my meister, I went out to lung with Black*Star and then headed to practice." I explain like it's no big deal. I shimi out of my jacket, and slide off my boots.

"What happened to your chest?" I look down to see a bright red mark, starting to turn purple, where Stein his me with his wavelength.

"Oh I blocked Steins attack, so Conner wouldn't get hit." I explain. I wave off the other questions with a yawn, and head to the shower. When I finish I wipe the makeup that was still on, and brush my tangled hair. I pull on sweats and jump in bed. Turning my iPod on, I go to put in my headphones, but remember that Stein cut them. Not that it mattered cause as soon as my head hit the pillow. I'm out.

* * *

Whoohoo! This is the longest chapter yet! Well sorry for the rushed ending, but I wrote it last night as I was falling asleep. And I had no clue how to wrap it up.. Well thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! JJJJJ thanks guys!

sanguinum infernus- The hell


	7. The Pranks

BlackStar pov::

"Dude you sure she's scared of spiders?"

"Positive."

"Okay...1...2...3...go!" I whisper,you could just barley hear the faint sound of music playing out from under the many sheets. Jaz was under all of them, you could barley see her fingers falling out the side of them. Me and Soul both leaned over and just started yelling. I tossed fake spiders under her sheets as Soul took her iPod and turned it all the way up.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Jaz bolted up, hair a wreak, makeup smudged under her eyes, and headphones on. When she saw the spider she flipped, she jumped out of bed and into my arms. She screamed again, until Soul picked up the spider and held it up to her face. She swatted at the spider, and it flew from his hand. Realizing we were the ones to wake her up, and screw with her, she turned into a pissed woman. Trust me, why do you think God doesn't have a wife up there? It's because a pissed woman is as scary as HELL!

"You have until get dressed before I kick your ASS!" she screeched, and I swore I saw steam flying out of her ears. Me and Soul put our tails between our legs and booked it. When we got to the safety of the kitchen, where Maka was, we slowed. Not a minute later, Jaz stormed out of the room, in a pair of red ripped jeans, a loose white tank top with a eagle on it. She had black suspenders hanging from her jeans, and her usual locket and dog tags on, boots and jacket on. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs falling around her face. She had dark eye makeup and red lipstick on. She didn't even look at us. She just walked over to the fridge and got a coke.

"Hey Tsubaki, Maka." she sits down and eats a pop-tart.

"Hey when is that Donny dude gonna get here?" I yell bored at sitting there. Jus then there was a knock on the door.

"His names Conner, and he's here." Jaz gets up and walks over to awnser the door.

"Dude you think she forgot already?" I turn to Soul.

"No she never forgets anything. Especially that fast." Jaz walked back into the room, a average looking boy with black and brown hair, parted down one side with it almost covering his left eye. His other one was clear blue. He wore plain skinny jeans and boots, but he wore a dress jacket with a plain tee shirt underneath. His hands were shoved in his pocket.

"Ah seeing everyones here, here's the file Stein sent us." Tsubaki tossed a manilla folder on the table. Jaz grabbed it first.

"Ahhhh... So we kill two keishens... They're twins... They kill people with... Is that socks?" Tsubaki grabs the file and reads it over.

"No, Stein didn't have the neatest handwriting. They kill people with rocks, now what that means, I don't really know."

"Well only one way to figure out! Let's go!" I jump up and Jaz looks at Tsubaki.

"Hey how are you and 'Star going to get there? Me and Conner can take my bike, and Soul and Maka can take his. But what about you?"

"Oh, we run, Err, Black*Star does, I'm in weapon form." Jaz raises and eyebrow but let's it go.

"And Soul and and I can't come. Stein has another job for us. Something about extra curricular. So Black*Star and Tsubaki are going to go with you guys." Maka explained apologetically.

"Okay, well you guys ready? Let's get going."

*at the keishen place thing*

"Behind you!" Conner turned and jumped out of the way of a bolder sized rock.

"Thanks Jaz." he swung me around and it cut into the keishen. It dissolved into a pile of ash, leaving a soul behind.

"No problem, now MOVE!" Conner turned and looked up, a keishen was looming above us, it looked like it was made of mud and it was holding a huge bolder. "Damn keishen." Conner waited as the thing dropped the rock, he stood until it was almost crushing him. Then he sprung into action, slicing the rock, then turning as the keishen's foot was almost stepping on him. I turned back and pushed him out of the way. I thew my hands above me, waiting for the monster to crush me.

"YAHHOOO!" I opened my left eye and looked up, then the thing turned to ash. A soul appeared once again. Then a blue haired monkey appeared next to me.

"You okay Jazzer?" he asked as Tsubaki turned back to check on Conner.

"Hrmf! I'm fine." I turn and stomp back to my bike. Once everyone gathers I turn to them.

"Hey do you guys want to get a coffee or something? I'm beat." I slip onto my bike and watch as Conner gets on behind me.

"Yea sure, there's one up a couple blocks." Black*Star looks a little funny, but I don't notice. I'm just watching as my plan goes into action. Since soul isn't with us I have another plan for revenge with him. But for Black*Star it's just a matter of time. We arrive at the shop in minutes. I offer to get the drinks, and walk up to the counter.

"Okayyyy, I need a coke, water, black coffee, and root-beer. Oh and can you put some Sweet n' Low in the root-beer? Thanks." the lady gives me a crazy look, but does what I ask. You know, I reel kinda bad for this one, but he deserves it. Sweet n' Low taste horrible! I had it put in both a coke and water and drank it without knowing. I almost got sick it tasted so bad.

"Here you go, that'd be 7 bucks." I hand her the money and grab the drinks.

"Okay, coffee for Conner, water for Tsubaki, root-beer for 'Star and coke for me." we sit down and all take a drink of our beverage. Black*star looks almost thoughtful for a moment before drinking the rest. Once we finish we head home. I'd have to ask why he didn't spit it out in disgust later, right now I had to focus on Souls prank.

**time skip**

"JAZ! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I laughed as my brothers deep voice rang throughout the tiny apartment. It made my plan all better that 'Star was coming over to spend the night. I was just laying around in spandex shorts and a baggy sweatshirt with a sports bra underneath. I rolled over from my stomach onto my back to see a very angry Soul, still dripping wet in just sweatpants. I almost died laughing at the brilliance of my plan.

"You know greens a good color on you! It really sets off your eyes." I smirked. Until in moved his foot to stop on my face. I shrieked and rolled out of the way. I jumped to my feet and ducked to avoid the grabbing hands of Soul. I heard the door knock. I looked at the door behind Soul.

"Don't you dar-" he never got to finish. I slide under his legs, and bolted for the door. I jumped over the counter to avoid getting caught by the raging teen. I made it to the door and opened it, to find Black*Star standing there.

"Oh 'Star please com-" I cut off as Soul yanks me off my feet and pulls me away from the door. Star follows us in and pulls me away from Soul. I jump and hide behind him, it's easy cause he's bigger than me. Muscular and tall too.

"Dude... What happened to your hair?" star eyes widen as he cracks the biggest smile and burst out laughing.

"Ask that demon!" Soul yells and throws a towel over his head. Star looks at me for a answer.

"I just switched his shampoo with lime green hair dye." I say innocently. I look at Souls pissed face and Stars laughing one,

"Then you must of been the one to put that shit in my drink." Star turns pointing a accusing finger.

"Yea, i expected a bigger reaction though." i say thoughtfully.

"WHAT? YOU DYE MY HAIR AND ONLY SCREWED HIS SODA?" Soul yelled, clearly enraged.

"First i did not! 'screw' his soda, that's just nasty, and the dye will come off with bleach, I put some under the sink." with that said, I off to bed. I wonder if I should sleep tonight? After all Evans don't forget grudges.

* * *

Hey so a bit short, but i hope you were laughing, i know but its 2 pages on word promise! im trying to do faster updates... so yea. but i need your opinion! i was goin to put a nother OC story up but this one would be OCXSoul. i already have a OCXKid this is OCXBS and i was going to finish those and this. and the combine them and have there Kids havea problem they need to solve... Thoughts anyone? i havent put up the Soul one yet. but the Kid one is the enchantress. then this one... the Soul one is going to be called Killers Daughter. THANKS PLEASE REVEIW AND GIVE YOU THOUGHTS!

_THANK YOU TO **LULACHAN0717** FOR THE PESRON WE KNOW AS **CONNER SMITHS!**_


	8. Fight Night

'SNAP'

"Damn Stein!" I jerk up, from my slouching position in my seat, at the sound of splitting wood. I turn my head to see a knife sticking out of the wood next to me.

"Lord Death needs to see you. Get moving." I stand and pull the scapul out of the wall. I jump down the steps, and walk out the door. I approach the double doors of the death room, and find Conner sitting there.

"Yo! Glad you could make it! Let's go." We walk into the room and under the arches. We see Lord Death in his mirror, we walk up the stairs and receive his attention.

"Hiya, Hiya, how's it going? I have a mission for you guys!"

* time skip *

"I can't believe my sister has to dress like a prostitute 'Star. And to top it off she's gonna hate the new I got." Soul sighs exasperated into a pillow.

"I'm sure it can't be that ba-" I stop short as Jaz walks out of her room.

"Ba? What are you, a sheep? Finish you sentence." Jaz snaps clearly not too happy about her outfit. She had on a tight black strapless mini dress, with a sweet heart neckline. The dress ended at the very top of her thigh, where fishnet tights covered her long legs. She had on four inch black ankle boots with a silver buckle on them. she had black metallic bands around her left bicep. She has on her usual necklaces, like always. Her eyes we done in dark black to make her eyes look like rubies. Her lips done in a bright red. The white hair was in loose curls, a streak of red curled onto the right side. Soul peeks out of from his pillow barrier.

"Aw jeez."

"Wow, you look great!" I yell, loving that the dress allowed her figure to show.

"Uh, I feel like a slut. Well I'm gonna get going to finish this job. Bye boys." Jazz waves and walks out the door.

"Man seriously stop defiling my damn sister!" I get hit by Soul as he turns on the Tv and grabs the popcorn in front of him.

Jazz pov::

I see our target, for once this keishen is pretty good looking, with black short hair, and when he turns, I see he has black eyes that flicker red. I told Conner to wait outside, so the monster doesn't attack all these innocent people. I sashay up to the counter, I sit next to the egg, and order a drink. The egg puts his arm around my shoulder,

"So what's you name babe?" I feel disgusted that this... Thing... is touching me, his breath also smells like eggs.

"Jasmine, what's yours?" I press up against him, using all my will power not to shrink away. How the dozens of women, whom he killed, found 'this' attractive, I had no clue in hell.

"Damien, now what do you say to heading back to my house babe?" he smiled showing yellow teeth. I pressed closer to him.

"Love to." we stand and he places his hand very low on my back, damn do I want to kill this guy already. We walk out of the crowded club, and start walking down the street to where Conner was. But Damien pulls me down a ally.

"How about we just walk a little farther up?" I try and protest, to reach my meister.

"You scared? Don't worry I'll protect you from the creepies of the night." he forcefully shoves me down the ally, and turn, baring my scythe arm, ready to cut his head off. Before. Could I swing, I rag was pressed to my mouth and I got punched in the stomach. What our report didn't show was that there were two. From the punch I was forced to gasp for air, taking in a sweet substance. Knowing the rag was soaked in chloroform, I swung blindly and hit one of the two guys, I could faintly see a red soul.

"JAZ!" I heard my meisters voice, and turned to take a step towards him, so he could fight the other one. But I took the first step, and fell onto my hands. I looked up and was seeing double of everything. Everything was blurred and I knew I couldn't stand. I faintly heard Conner telling me to transform, or at least thats what I hope he said. I turned into a scythe, still sitting on my hands and knees, even in the blackness of the scythe. I felt my blade cut through something, that dissolved as soon as I touched it. I changed back, and attempted to stand, but had to use Conner as support.

"Can you hear me Jaz?" I cringed. The noise was like a piercing knife. I nodded. "I'm going to take you to my apartment, it's close to here." I just nodded again. I felt his arm slip under my knees as he carried me to the his house. I felt the world move back in place as the chemicals wore off. My vision cleared, but the head ache decided to stick around.

"Hey put me down, I can walk up the steps." I tell him, hating that he had to carry me this far. Conner complies and I sit down on the steps, as soon as my feet his the ground. He goes to help me, but I wave him off. "I'm fine, don't worry." I slip off the boots and grab Conners shoulder for balance. He helps me ip the steps and pulls a key put of his pocket once we reach the top. He opens it and I see the apartment is jus like mine, but he only has one room. He helps me to the couch.

"Hey do you want to just sleep here tonight? Your apartments on the other side of the city." I think for a moment.

"Yea, thanks. Could I borrow your phone to call Soul?" he tosses me his phone. He walks into the other room, as I dial Souls number.

*Souls pov*

Damn... Jaz should been back by now. RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Soul it's me, Jaz." the voice flows out of the phone, sounding tired.

"Where the hell are you? Did something happen?" I ask frantically.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a little... Harder than we though it'd be. I'm going to just spend the night at Conner's tonight." she tells me as I slip on the couch with releif.

"Well what happened? Your not Hurt are you?"

"No soul I'm fine."

"Well when you get home, I have something to tell you. Night Jazzie."

"Night Soul." I hang up and set the phone on the counter.

*Jaz pov*

I stand and set the phone on the counter as Conner walks out of his room.

"Here are some clothes you can sleep in." he hands me the clothes and pointed me to the bathroom. I shut the door, and yank off the dress and tights. I pull the sweat pants on, musing at How big they are. I pull on the oversized shirt, and tuck the front into the waist. I walk out, and set my clothes on the counter by my shoes.

"So what happened exactly back there?" Conner ask. I run my fivers through my hair, wondering how to answer the question.

"Well, I got him out of the bar pretty easy. We started to walk to where you were, but he pulled me down an ally before I could get to you. Then I found out there was another. Guy2 punched me, as guy1 put a chloroform rag to my mouth, so I was forced to breathe it in. Then I killed one blindly, then you killed the other." i put my hand to my forehead.

"Head hurt?"

"Yea, it's nothing to worry about though. I'll be fine."

"Well you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch." Conner starts to move to the couch, but I stop him.

"No I'll take the couch, it's your house."

"And your the one that got hurt!" I looked at him, I walk over and lay on the couch.

"Now if you really want to move an injured person..." Conner rolls his eyes.

"Least take a blanket." Conner tosses me a blanket, and I pull it up to my chin, turning on my side. I hear him walk into his room.

"Night Jaz."

"Night Con."

* * *

Welp, i had a total block for this... so it would help to reveiw. Thanks thats it! :)


	9. A Invitation

"What did you just say?" I fumed. I had just gotten back from Conners house and changed into a pair of tight regular jeans, and a fitted teal tank top. My hair was pulled into a messy bus with random pieces of hair falling out, mostly around my face. I messed with my necklaces and hand one hand on my hip. My lined red eyes, squinted at Soul.

"I got a letter. We have to go to a party. The presidents party to be exact. We can't refuse." Soul was siting on the couch, with his feet proper up.

"Why does she need us?" I ask.

"It wasn't Mum. It was Wes." my gaze softens.

"I'll think about it." I pull my leather jacket on, Placing my phone in the pocket. I grab Souks wallet off the counter, dispute his yelling, and also place that in my pocket. I shove my feet into my boots, and open the door. "I'll be back." I shut the door, already dialing a familiar number. I listen to the dial tone as It clicks.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wessie!" I chirp, walking out the door, following the cobblestone street.

"Jazzie! How you doing?!" Wes's voice rang through the phone.

"Well I was doing okay, I have a partner, and a boy that really likes me. He's super cute! But. Then I got your letter. What's it about?" I open the doors to DeathBucks and order a coffee.

"Well, The president is having a party, for the return of his daughter. Her names Lotti. She a real girlygirl. Complete opposite of you. And she has requested our performance at the party." Wes sighs. I grab my coffee and pay out of Soul's wallet.

"But didn't you tell the public I left? That I don't do performances anymore?" I start walking to the park.

"Yes, but it's not just you and me she wants. She wants Soul too. Very specific." he sounds winded.

"But- you okay? You seem to be breathing heavy." I notice.

"Fine, a couple of girls noticed me. I lost them though." I laugh.

"Nice. But why us? Not more famous people, like, Hollywood Undead, Linkin Park, or-" Wes cuts me short.

"Because, she's not you. She's classy and wants some classical music. She asked for one song in particular. It's actually your favorite, cause Mom doesn't like it." I think for a moment. I rub my forehead.

"Okay, we'll be there." I summit.

"It's formal so look nice." Liz comes to my mind.

"I got that covered. Don't worry. Bye Wes."

"Wait- you have to bring a date too!" I sigh.

"I'll just bring Soul. Easy enough." I ignore the laughing on the other end of the line. My eyebrow twitching. "What?! I've done it before!" I yell back.

"Soul's already has a date, some girl named Maka? Why don't you bring this cute guy that likes you? Bye Jazzie." Wes hangs up, leaving me standing in the middle of the street with a coffee in one hand and my jaw on the ground. Bring Black*Star to the presidents party? Oh Lord. I finished my coffee and tossed it in the trash. I made my way over to 'Star's house. I knocked, and BlackStar came to the door.

"Hey Jaz, what's up?" I rub at my elbow.

"Hey I have something to ask you, wanna take a walk?" I offer.

"Sure." He walks out of the door and grabs my hand. We walk our shoulders touching, and we reach the park. I walk over and sit on one of the swings, and 'Star goes behind me and starts gently pushing me.

"So, you have to be completely serious about this 'Star." I twist my neck to look at him.

"Okay, what's your question?" I take a deep breath.

"Willyoubemydatetothepresiden tsparty?" I rush it out all in one word. Sighing at his look of confusion, I repeat myself, only slower. "Will you be my date to the presidents party? Souls taking Maka, and I need a date." He laughs, I blush a deep red. "Hey I told you to be serious!"

"Sorry, but you don't seem like a person that would want to go the a party, especially that formal. And why bring me? Not your meister?" it was my turn to laugh.

"Because, I have a crush on, and want to bring you, not Conner. You still haven't given me an answer."

"I'd love to Jazzer."

"You know it's fancy right? That means you have to wear a tux." I inform the bluenette.

"As long as you wear a dress." I laughed.

"Yea I do, I think I'm going shooing with Maka or maybe Liz, she seems to like shopping." I looked at Black*Star to see him almost dead, from laughing.

"Man, do NOT take Liz shopping with you. She will kill you." I laughed and decided to take his advice. I really did not enjoy party's, but I think Black*Star will make it bearable.

* * *

Yea i know, really short. BUT, the next chapter should be longer. Im had writers block, and the next chapter half written, so i was frusterated i couldnt get this one down. Please review! (:P - Dude wearing a hat


	10. Im Engaged!

"I hate these monkey suits!" Soul yells and throws himself on the couch.

"Dude chill, I don't like them anymore than you." were sitting in the hotel room, waiting for the girls to come out. Soul is groaning in his normal pin strip red and black suit, with his hair spiked up like normal. I eating nachos from room service, in a plain black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a dark green tie. The suit is actually on correctly, not the way I'd normally wear it. My hair is a bit more tame, but still holding a star shape. I shove another nacho in my mouth as the door opens and Maka walks out. Souls mouth I swear hit the floor. Maka has a slimming tight green sequined dress. It reached Mid-thig, and was very nice to her long legs. Her hair was pin straight and the same sandy-blonde. Her makeup is very simple, but highlights her emerald eyes. She wore a simple pair of gold heels.

"Ah Maka you look awesome, almost as well as your god. Soul pick up your mouth! Your embarrassing your god!" I exclaim, hitting the back of Soul head.

"Thank you Black*Star! Wait until you see Jaz! Jaz get out here!" Maka walks over and sits next to Soul. The door opens again, and Jaz walk out looking like a model. She had a tight red dress, it was wrapped around her top, and it had two inch straps, with a low v-neck. there were a cluster of diamonds on her left hip, and up her side, along of rows of them around her waist, and along the top. My eyes travel down the dress, about 5 inches on her left side,about mid thigh, where a cut in the dress, travels down her entire leg. Let me just tell you, she has killer legs. She had a pair of silver heels, they had straps from her toes to her ankle, connected by a zipper in the front middle of her foot. Her hair was done in loose white curls, reaching her lower back, her bangs pulled back with a silver clip. Her nails were painted silver and she wore a ruby red ring on her right hand, and red stone earrings. Her makeup was more complicated then Maka's. Grey smokey eyes, with a slippery gloss on her lips.

"You guys ready to go?" I faintly heard her ask. I felt Soul get up, and walk over to me and whispers something in my ear.

"Dude shut your mouth. Stop gaping at my sister. Or I will kick your ass." I shut my mouth and stand up.

"You look lovely." I give Jaz a hug.

"Thanks, so do you!" she grabs my hand and we start heading towards the party.

~~~at the party~~~

"Hello Mother." I stood stiffly in front of my mom. She was wearing a plain black dress loosely reaching the floor. Her white hair piled into a bun.

"Hello Jasmine. I have someone for you to meet." she steps aside to reveal a boy around Black*Star's age. This kid has greasy looking shaggy black hair, that's combed back. He has cold grey eyes, and a thin smile. "Jasmine, meet Sebastian Jones." I narrow my eyes at the hand he extended. My mom walks past me. "Be nice." she hisses, walking away.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine." I reach out with my palm facing down. A sign showing him that I'm in control. He grabs the top of he top, forcing me to flip mine over. So he wants to be dominate too. Bring it rich kid.

"My friends call me Jaz." I state, pulling my hand back.

"Call me Sebastian." he purrs.

"Is Sebby okay? I do like nicknames."

"Uh n-"

"Too bad." he looks at me, and then shakes his head. "So what makes you so important?" I ask.

"I'm also from a musical family. We are to sing a duet." I catch Souls eye over Sebby's shoulder. He nods. "Did I tell you, your eyes are like rubys?" he lifts my hand to his lips, it takes all my will power not to cringe as I feel his tongue make contact with my flesh.

"Oh Jaz! We've been looking for you! Were up in five minutes." I pull my hand away from the creep and follow Souk without a word.

"Thank Death. That kid is such a creep, apparently I have to sing with him. Ew." I ranted once we get out of earshot.

"Yea I heard about that. Have you practiced our song?" he asked, leading me backstage. I look at him. "Okay, so you remember it." I feel heavy arms around my shoulder. I look up to see Wes smiling.

"Hey Jazzie." I turn around and give m brother a proper hug.

"One sec, where 'Star and Maka?" I turn to Soul.

"Once Ma called you over, 'Star headed to the food, and Maka followed to keep him in check since we were busy." I nod.

"So how have you been Wes?" I turn smiling, my tooth showing.

"Good, Ma was flipping out when she realized what song we had to do. That's why she arranged the duet." I think of the creep and shuddered. I go to reply but I hear the microphone screech then a manly voice start to speak.

"And now for my daughters entertainment, The Evans Trio!" I grab my, a White wood with a red rose on the base. I see Wes grab his red cherry wood violin. We walk out on stage, and I see a shiny black grand piano. Soul moves and sits on the red velvet bench, and test the keys out. Wes stands on the other side of the grand instrument, and I moved the microphone next to the front of the piano. I slip up of the top of the instrument, crossing my legs the dress sliding off them. I place the guitar in my lap. I took a deep breath and began strumming the strings. Wes soon picks up the violin, and as I start to sing, Soul starts the piano.

"Been given 24 hours

To tie up loose ends

To make amends

His eyes said it all

I started to fall

And the silence deafened

Head spinning round

No time to sit down

Just wanted to

Run and run and run

Be careful they say

Don't wish life away,

Now I've one day

And I can't believe

How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell

And will I come back

Who can tell

Now I can see

What matters to me

It's as clear as crystal

The places I've been

The people I've seen

Plans that I made

Start to fade

The sun's setting gold

Thought I would grow old,

It wasn't to be

And I can't believe

How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it

All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe

How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me" I finish with a quick strike in my guitar and the three of us stop at once. The room erupts in applause. I stand, as does Soul, and the boys bow as I curtesy, with me standing in the middle. We walk off stage, and are met by my mother.

"Wonderful job Wes!" she hugs the older boy and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Now you too." she say her lips thin. Soul rolls his eyes, and puts on his signature smirk.

"You know what Ma? Shut the hell up. I don't .freaking. Care. What. You. Think." I pause after each word to get her attention. I sigh and walk around her.

"But these words are from your fiancée." I stop.

"excuse me?" turn around to face her.

"Your engaged to Sebastian Jones. I set it up, and you can do nothing about this." she turns and walks away.

"You bitch." I mutter. Then start yelling louder. "te canis! quomodo te, te meretrix! Ego stupri odio, ire putrescat in profundissimum lacum in inferno! Non mea mater, monstrum!" i go to chase after her But I feel two hands on each arm, holding me back.

"Jazzie don worry, we'll get you out of this."

"Yea, I don't think our god will let this go either." I burry my face into Wes' suit.

"Am I interrupting something?" a smooth voice cuts in. I turn around and shoot daggers at he owner. "Were up babe." a hand slides on my lower back and pulls me upstage.

"First, get your own 'babe', and second, don't touch me." I snap spinning away from him. I grab my guitar again and stomp onstage, leaving him alone. I will not marry someone of my mothers choice.

* * *

Hey so heres the next chapter. i hope it didnt take too long. i have vollyball tryouts all week so i wont be able to update most likely. The translation:you dog! How can you, you whore! I fucking hate, go rot in the deepest pit in hell! It is not my mother, a monster... and just so you know 'dog' is ment to be bitch. Well thanks and the song is- 24 - Jem. its a really good song, check it out! Please Review! :)


	11. Happy Ending?

Jaz walked back out on the stage, as I looked overt her mother, who lips were drawn into a smirk. It wasn't teasing like Soul's or Jaz's but was honestly bit scary. Jaz took her seat and placed the guitar on her lap, the boy took a seat next to her. I noticed Jaz had metal pieces on her finger. I turn to Soul.

"What are those for?" I ask motioning to Jaz's hands.

"Oh, so the guitar doesn't rip her fingers up." he depots before heading off to dance with Maka. The stage captures my attention once again when Jaz starts to strum the guitar. Then the boy starts to song, and I already don't like him.

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain, there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing

In your name (in your name) I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain(In the pain) there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barley holding on to you." he finishes, and Jaz immediately stands up and walks off the stage. The boy follows. I walk towards the door, as I hear yelling. I recognize Jaz's voice first.

"Bullshit! Your a pig! No way in hell I'm marrying you!" she screeches. What does she mean by 'marry' she would of told me if she ha a fiancé.

"Oh but you don't get to decide. your mother already gave you up." another voice purrs. Im assuming it's Sebastian from onstage.

I hear a gasp and a bang before I open the door to find Jaz pinned on the wall. One of Sebastian's hands are holding both of Jaz's wrist up above her head. His other hand was sealed around her lower waist. He was pressed against her body, whispering into her ear. As Sebastian's head turns I see blood running from scratched on his cheek. I look at Jaz's fingers to find blood running off the guitar pieces. I almost laugh, even a slap from Jaz would draw blood. Instead I growl.

"I would let her go bud." he looks at me.

"And you would be?"

"Her boyfriend." I growl taking another step towards them. Sebastian's eyes widened and his smug facade faltered for a moment. That was all Jaz needed. She lift her heeled foot off the ground and slammed her shin right in-between his legs. He grunts and let's go of her arms, she turns to move to me, but Sebastian stands and grabs her wrist, spinning her around. He moves his hand back and brings it across her face. She gasp and stumbles, falling to the floor. I take off and launch myself at the jerk. I land a few good punches on him, when I feel a small hand close around my wrist as I pull it back for another punch. I look up to see Jaz with he hand around my wrist.

"Enough." I stand up and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I search her face, running my thum over her reddening cheek.

"Fine." she mutters, turning to face arm started to glow, and when the light was gone she had a blade in place of her forearm. "You slap like a child. Would you like to see mine?" she raises the blade her arm and moves it to his cheek. She moves the tip of the blade across his bruised cheek so lightly, it only leaves a thin white line. "Your lucky, call off the engagement Sebby." she stands changing her arm back and grabbing my hand. We walk back out on them floor where her mother greets us.

"Hi Mommy!" she chirps, giving her mother a smug look. "Just to let you know the engagements off. If you have any problems with that, my boyfriend can straighten the out for you." she places her hand on my chest. We both walk past her, and find Soul and Maka kissing. I clear my throat and they break apart.

"You guys a couple now or something?" I ask, patting Soul on the back. The Weapon looks at Maka and nods.

"I'd say so. What about you guys?" Soul smirks, and Jaz blushes. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull Jaz against me.

"Well I'd say so too." I spin her around and press my lips against hers. "What do you think?" I ask Jaz.

"Hrm... That sounds nice." she reckless the space against us, and starts slowly moving her feet to the music. I follow suit and dance to the beat of the music. I enjoy the angry look on Sebastian's face. I wonder what Conner would say, I have a feeling he doesn't like me much. Oh well. I know he's been going out with Tsubaki. She's been out of the hose too much. Oh well, as long as Tsubaki"s happy, I can deal with the twerp. And I'll always have Jaz. I smile at the gorgeous girl in front if me. She smiles back.

"I love you Jazzer."

"Love you too 'Star."


End file.
